The aftermath of war
by veritaserum-reveals
Summary: Commences immediately after Harry's defeat of Voldemort, the wizarding world must be built afresh. Four friends Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione pursue hope and renewal after such darkness of war. Would appreciate review .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His feet began to carry him upwards to Gryffindor tower before he even realised where he was going. He felt heavy ladened and stiff, the sensation of his own body's pain, which had been so distantly separated from him while the battle and its aftermath were happening, seized the opportunity to rush over him. He heard Ron and Hermione discussing that Professor McGonagall had put in place plans to hold a combined memorial service the following day for all those who had given their lives in the battle. He knew fervently that he would be there, to continue sharing the grief of so many, reflecting on lives sacrificed as well as looking forwards to a future with hope, but for now, rest was all he could manage. Ron and Hermione, worn and weary too, agreed that they would follow soon as the last glints of sunshine began to descend behind the Forbidden Forest treetops.

Kreacher was indeed there, with the onion soup and treacle tart that those in the Great Hall were beginning to share as well. Though he felt pained with the loss of Dobby whenever he looked upon a house elf now, Harry nethertheless thanked Kreacher genuinely and praised his brave efforts in defending Hogwarts before flinging himself on the bed he had possessed a year ago, but which seemed several more lifetimes ago now. He was surprised and grateful at how easily a dreamless sleep came and engulfed him, releasing his body of all tension.

--

"OI!!"

He felt something that should have been soft, but had been flung with great force, hit his face. "You can't sleep for ever you know!" A weary yet smiling Ron was standing some distance from Harry's bed, Neville's pillow now clutched in his hand, about to fling it too. "You should know better than to keep a certain someone waiting!" Harry, on the pretence of gradually pulling back his covers, suddenly hurled the pillow in return at Ron.

"What are you talking about, it's only just morning! We were never the first ones to breakfast, so I don't see why we should start now!"

Ron sniggered, "No you've missed breakky well and truly, but I don't want to give it away but she has been waiting patiently for a while now for you." Neville, heavily bruised and battle worn still managed to join in on a suppressed chuckle, which made Harry feel slightly curious.

"Ok, ok, I'll get up but can I at least wear my pyjamas, it's not that important is it?"

"Ah..well..I'd say...yeh...no. Come on lazy bones put something decent on."

--

Five minutes later, once Harry has stumbled around the 7th year's room, trying to find some decent robes to wear, and coming up against a relentless number of odd socks, he edged out from the foot of the boy's staircase looking around for who Ron might have insisted that he meet. Molten gold, gleaming out of one corner of the room, attracted his eye. At first he was reminded in panic of the gleaming contents of the Lestrange vault, such was its radiance. Then he realised it was Ginny. Swinging her hair out of her face she hurried to him, grasping both his hands in hers tightly, Harry leaned in to kiss her-

"Not yet, hang on a sec Harry, come with me," she said, with a gleam of mischief in her eye that Harry thought Fred would be proud of. Harry followed her as she swept him from the room, out of the portrait hole, and through the front hall which was still strewn with wreckages of war, where gradually more students were wandering down to assist with the clean up.

"Harry, do rest for a bit dear," called Professor Sprout as they passed, who was bend over a feebly stirring mandrake plant.

"No, I'm most willing to help Professor! Just, ah..in a little bit?" he took a chance glance at Ginny who was addressing Sprout with a strange expression, saying that they would love to help but just a bit later. Something unspoken must have gone between the two women, as Professor Sprout called out to not worry at all until they were ready and that they must step out into the morning sun.

Down around the lake they continued, Ginny still not letting up where they were headed. Harry saw that she was carrying a bulging shoulder bag and asked what she had concealed in there.

"Ha.. nothing sinister. It's our brunch Harry, you must be getting hungry now!" as Harry's stomach betrayed him with a bellowing grumble and Ginny smiled knowingly.

"Can you tell me where-" but she simply shook her head silently and beckoned him on.

--

"Here. We're here now!" she exclaimed and Harry looked about. They were at an edge of the school grounds that Harry in all his wandering hadn't travelled too. It took him momentarily by surprise when he thought about how he had always subconsciously fancied his familiarity with his school, which had indeed been the closest he had known to a home.

"How did you-?" Harry began, but Ginny knelt down with a flourish and started to unpack the food she had brought.

"We ended up here with Hagrid when we did a detention with him for attempting to get you that sword. We had travelled so far in the Forbidden Forest that we travelled all the way through it to here, but then on the way back I realised we could just take a short cut the way we came just now." Harry forced himself to peal his eyes away from Ginny as she laid out delicious croissants and Danishes and looked around. It was beautiful. In the distance, mountains rose, but not formidable and harsh like those the giants had frequented but sun-bathed, shapely and peaceful. A river flowed from their peak and came past just near where they were stationed. Flowers of species he had never seen before were opening and closing their petals as if testing the air temperature, as a sunbather would by dipping their toe in pool water. Some of the younger looking ones seemed to be checking if anyone was watching them so they could display their finest colours if there was an audience. Ginny took his hand gently and indicated that he should sit.

"Wow, this is..wow" was all that Harry could manage for the moment.

"Yeh, it's pretty amazing isn't it," said Ginny, "to think that this beauty was able to survive past all that's happened the past day…the past year really." It was amazing to think that the most recent atrocities they had just lived through had all culminated in one day. Harry looked at Ginny and saw that the mischievous grin had somehow forgotten to shine at that point.

"Ginny," he said uncertainly at first, then more confidently but yet full of gentleness, "I'm so so sorry about Fred, I miss him so much too. Your whole family has meant the world to me these past 7 years." Harry was wondering if she might break down, as he would need to gather all his strength to console her, but instead she began to speak slowly,

"I know Harry. I never ever want you to think it is your fault though. None of this is. You saved us all from it! I just.. i just miss him so much." Her body seemed to weaken with the effort of it all. Harry put his arm carefully around her and stroked her long glistening hair.

"No one will forget how much he gave up, all his efforts in the fight against Voldemort, the way he was so devoted to his family, to his friends, the way he made us all laugh so so much.." he had to stop with the weight of the words he was saying, but remembering Fred's all consuming mischievous, laughable self seemed to give Ginny strength and she went on.

"And remember how he did all that work for _Potterwatch_, you got to hear a bit of it didn't you? He was great in that. And I'm..I'm just so glad to see that Percy was reconciled to us before Fred..before he.. you know..went."

"Me too Ginny, me too," agreed Harry, and he started to choose one of the delicacies before him to eat, handing a croissant to Ginny as well.

They sat there in silence for a long while, sharing the tasty morsels Ginny has brought, but each, they knew, processing the words they had just spoken about Fred's loss, each wanting to give the other time to gather those thoughts. Harry watched a particularly boisterous young flower changing its petal colours continually, perhaps attempting to catch the attention of a group of young flowers a little while off, when Ginny found her voice again, and gazed into his eyes steadily, "Harry you were so brave." He felt again like he was looking directly into a powerful wand light, but couldn't take his eyes away.

"So was everyone else," he replied, it was the truth. But somehow he could not take his thoughts away from dwelling on just how many of their side had to die before he was able to finish Tom Riddle once for all. He knew he could voice this to Ginny.

"It not your fault," she replied, "you even gave up _your_ life! That's what happened isn't it? That's what you were telling Voldemort last night?" She looked beseechingly at him, starving to finally hear the truth at last. Harry knew that it was time, knew that he could, and should share everything with her, but he didn't want to sound like he was sharing it to receive praise, he wanted her to understand that.

"Everyone has their own story of their own struggle as well though," he began,

"I know, of course," she interrupted, somewhat fiercely "and I can't wait to hear them all, but please.. please Harry, tell me what happened, how did you do it all?" She truly was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever met as she sat there expectantly, but yet with the low cloud of grief still hanging closely over them.

"Ok, as long as you tell me yours next," Harry said with a sly grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jubilant laughter rang out across the Hogwarts grounds, which were basking hazily in the Sunday mid-morning warmth. The source of the now raucous giggling was a brilliantly red-headed form splashing through a small stream attempted to splash as much water as possible on a speedy black haired boy.

"You'll pay for that Mr Potter! You don't drag me fully clothed into a river without having some heavy retribution!" But she wasn't fast enough at getting through the reeds, as one particular devious reed had attempted to ensnare her foot, enabling Harry to sprint to the safety of their picnic blanket on the water's edge, accidently squashing a particularly tasty looking muffin he had fancied enjoying after he had succeeded in dunking Ginny in the water. "Harry! Get back here this instance!" She did a strinkingly good impression of Mrs Weasley when confronted with a hint of a Weasley Wizard Wheezes product.

Harry simply grinned cheekily and in his smoothest voice attempted to coax her back with, "Why Ginny, why don't you join me on this lovely blanket, it is so nice and dry!" Attempting to scowl, but giving it in as a lost effort, Ginny trudged back over to him, kicking her sodden shoes high in the air so they soared through the air like leprachauns, and spinning around in the dress she was wearing in an attempt to fling some water from it. Harry watched her unashamedly, but Ginny caught him out with an appraising look, intentionally slowing up her progression towards where he sat, so he had to wait longer for her, watching all the while. At last she reached where he was and Harry grabbed her hand to pull her down to his level.

"This is most unladylike! Harry-" She proclaimed as she was pulled down to him, but before she could voice anything else Harry kissed her, trying to put all that had gone said and unsaid between them in the last couple of hours as they discussed the past day's events. He felt her move closer to him, and his heart seemed to beat more ferociously, perhaps revelling in the fact that he was indeed alive. He held her tenderly, and she deepened the kiss with a soft sigh. Harry wondered if he could ever stop. Now that he was kissing her after so much time apart, so much grief, so much loss, he never wanted to let her go again. Ginny shivered slightly, though not from cold, and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing. He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her over the year, how much he had worried, how much he had hoped she was safe, but he couldn't voice it and tried to let her know what she meant to him as they gently embraced.

They gradually broke apart, and Ginny smiled, "I missed you too Harry, so much, there were nights when I just lay in bed thinking about where you might be, hoping that you were one step closer to bringing Voldemort down, to ending it all, hoping you were safe, hoping that you might be thinking about me."

"I was," he replied.

Suddenly there was a strange honking noise, interrupting their reverie. Both of them jumped slightly, perhaps a little scared about how much closeness had just gone between them. As they looked around Ginny discovered that it was the confident young flower Harry had noticed before, fighting desperately to maintain the other's attention.

"We should really-"

"Go, I know," finished Ginny. "It's only right that we go and help set up for the memorial service," she continued.

"Thanks for this morning Ginny, it was brilliant. I'm so amazed to hear all that you guys did this year."

Ginny half rolled her eyes and laughed, "You bet ya, chosen one, we held the whole thing together!"

After grabbing all their belongings together and throwing the left over "Kreacher cakes" to the frogs in the river (although they had both appreciated Kreacher's gesture, his cupcake making was perhaps not yet up to edible standard), they walked together, arms draped around each other, back up to the castle.

The first thing they heard as they approached the giant steps was a young baby's cries. They quickly separated and hurried up the steps. Ginny's face was suddenly creased and anxious, and Harry wondered why there would be a baby here when he suddenly realised. It was Ted, held in his grandmother Andromeda's arms. Harry and Ginny rushed up the stairs to her, Adromeda's previously unreadable face revealed a sense of friendly greeting.

"Harry. Ginny." she nodded to each of them, "I'm glad you seem to have had some rest Harry, but Ginny what on earth are you so wet for?" Harry and Ginny exchanged roguish glances, but when Andromeda spoke again it was with much greater heaviness, she sighed, "I fear little Teddy is missing his mum and dad again, I managed to get him to sleep last night after you came and helped me with him Ginny, but this morning he just doesn't seem to stop crying." Her face became etched with deep sorrow and Ginny moved over to place her arm around her.

Harry still could not believe that Lupin and Tonks were dead. They had always seemed so strong, so knowledgeable, had always taught Harry so much. And now, Teddy Lupin, he had to go through the pain of never knowing his parents, it cut through Harry deeply. He held out his arms to offer to hold Teddy, remembering anew, with a kind of hesitant but yet excited nervousness that he was Teddy's godfather. A tear dripped down Andromeda's nose and her eyelashes became spattered with what could have been dew drops caught in a spider's web while she watched Harry hold the tiny baby and Ginny stroke his soft hair, which was maroon coloured today. It weighed heavy on Harry's heart that this had been one of the many prices that had been paid, yet he came to the realisation again right there that he would do all he could to let the sacrifice not go in vain, to help build a world where each life was valued and differences put aside.

As they stood together, waiting for Teddy's cries to subside, Ron and Hermione caught sight of them and hurried over to join them, Hermione gathering up all the glass beads from Hufflepuff hour-glass, spread out like dots of pollen, with her wand and expertly zooming them back into place as she came.

"Harry! Ginny!" she exclaimed. "You look a bit more rested Harry, hope your morning was...good." Ron snorted and looked expectantly at Harry, who tried to quell him with a half amused scowl. "Ron, you're a lost cause!" she continued, smiling slightly.

"Anyway, Andromeda, how was Teddy over night?" said Ron hurriedly.

"Oh you know, not easy.. but I must say his godfather seems to be doing all right eh?" Harry looked up distractedly, he had just been trying to amuse Teddy with a joke, and assure him at the same time that he'd try to be a good godfather. It was uncertain if this was assisting to calm Teddy's cries or simply make them a more alarming pattern. Ginny laughed as Teddy instead grabbed Harry's nose and held onto it tightly.

"Perhaps you do need to work on those jokes Harry!" chortled Ron.

"Anyway, everyone, we need to start helping get things ready for the er.." Hermione stagnated in her brisk instruction giving, the wounds for all in that small circle were very fresh still, "..the service," she finished feebly.

"Yes, yes, you are quite right Hermione," started Andromeda, "Here I'll try to lay Teddy down for a bit shall I?" and she took Teddy gently from Harry's arms, carefully disengaging nose and fist.

"I'm sorry Andromeda, it's just that.."

"No no Hermione dear, I know I'll see you all soon I guess."

The memorial service was to be held outside the castle, near the place, Harry realised with a start, that Dumbledore's had been held a year ago. It was going to be quite different though, they decided last night as a group in the Hall. There would be no chairs or formal master of ceremonies, they would all sit out on the grass and anyone who was close anyone of the people they were mourning, when it got to that person's turn, would be invited to go up to the front where a magical microphone would be placed to share, reflect, grieve and celebrate with everyone else there. They had all agreed that this would be the best way for everyone to support one another and properly share their losses.

When memories had been shared, longings voiced and weights of sadness burdened between those there, the memorial service concluded, but most people stayed to continue sharing and supporting each other as they sat together on the grass. The lake sparkled in the late afternoon sun and Grawp rocked back and forth with Hagrid, with frighteningly alarmingly sized tears flowing steadily from each set of eyes. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came to sit together once more after travelling around the different mourners after the service had finished. Harry thought Hermione appeared very worried and restless and asked her what had happened between then and the last time he glanced over at her a few minutes prior.

It was Ron that spoke, "We've been discussing Hermione's parents, she wants to go back straight away and find them." Ron placed his arm around her as tears started flowing hastily down her nose and across her cheeks.

"I just miss them so.. so much" she spluttered, and Harry yet again appreciated the lengths she had taken in order to go with him on his task the past year, a mission that she was not bound to, that she could have walked away from, but that she stayed resolutely committed to, to support her two friends.

Harry noticed the tenderness in Ron's expression as he said, "Well I'm coming with you of course, I'll help you find them, help you explain."

A small smile flitted across Hermione's face, and a "Thank you Ron!" was muffled as she hugged him tight.

"Well I'm coming too then!" called Harry.

But Hermione looked up and said, "No Harry, your place is here for a bit. We really won't take that long, and there's so much to do with supporting people as they heal from this war, so much you can do to help the ministry get back on its feet," a pause and Hermione continued even more heartfelt than before, in a soft voice "and you need to be with Ginny," the two young women smiled warmly between each other for a brief moment, then Hermione sighed deeply and Harry could tell she wanted to start making a plan about her mission to find her parents straight away, so ingrained had the planning and scheming they had done this whole past year become.

"You'll keep in close contact though won't you?" said Harry urgently, "you'll let us know how you're getting on, where you are, if there's any trouble, so we can come right away won't you?" He was aware his voice had suddenly become rushed and worried.

Ron grasped Harry's shoulder, "Mate, of course we will, you'll be sick of hearing so much from us in fact," and in a lower voice he chuckled, "and any giant spiders I'll definitely be sending them your way!"

Harry tried to focus on Ron with an expression to show he meant every word and he was dead serious about any danger if they encountered it. But the group seemed to understand each other completely, and it was in great faith in each other that they trekked back to the castle, the last rays of sunlight peeping over the far horizon, to rest and await for tomorrow when they would go their separate ways. When they would leave, for the near future anyway, the place where the battle had been the rawest, where true allegiances had been tested, where previously untested courage had been called upon, where sacrifice has been demanded, and where love had finally overcome.


End file.
